Generally, dryers are devices that a hot wind generated by a heater blows into a rotary drum to absorb moisture of an object (e.g., washed clothes) to be dried (hereinafter, referred to as a “dry object”), thereby drying the dry object.
Such a dryer is classified into a vented dryer and a condenser dryer according to a method of drying the dry object. In detail, the vented dryer uses a method in which moist air exhausted from a drum is exhausted to the outside of the dryer. The condenser dryer uses a recycling method in which moist air exhausted from a drum is condensed in a heat-exchanger to remove moisture, and then, the dry air is heated again to return to the drum.
Since the drum is a rotary type, the dry object received into the drum is shaken within the drum due to the rotation of the drum. In this process, foreign substances contained in the dry object are spread into the air. That is, the foreign substances are contained in the air passing through the drum.
The foreign substances contained in the air may pass through the mechanical components of the dryer to cause a break down of the components. In addition, the foreign substances may be discharged to the outside of the dryer to harm user's health. Thus, the air passing through the dryer should pass through a filter to remove the foreign substances.
Generally, the filter is disposed at a front side of the drum to filter the foreign substances contained in the air passing through the drum. When the foreign substances are gathered over a predetermined level on the filter, filter cleaning is required because airflow interferes. Generally, the filter is detachably coupled to the dryer. After a drying process is finished, a user separates the filter from the dryer to clean the filter.
Particularly, since the foreign substances were contained in moist air and hold moisture, the foreign substances adhere to the filter with sweat. As the drying process is progressed, an amount of moisture contained in the air gradually decreases. As a result, the moist foreign substances are dried, and therefore, the dried foreign substances adhere to the filter. Thus, there is a limitation that user takes the trouble to neatly clean the filter because the user are strongly shaking out the foreign substances.
If the filter is lift in a state in which the foreign substances adhere thereto, since adequate wind quantity is not secured, the dryer may be overheated to cause a fire.
Thus, it is a troublesome that the filter cleaning should be more frequently performed to secure wind quantity and prevent a fire from occurring.